Nightmares
by TeelanaFalcao
Summary: This is my second fic Superman. This story is inspired by the end of the movie Man Of Steel. I thought "how will Superman dealt with your first death?". So that's what came to me and I decided to share with you.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters Superman. This story was written for entertainment only and I am not profiting absolutely nothing with it.

**N/A:** This is my second fic Superman. This story is inspired by the end of the movie **Man Of Steel**. I thought "how will Superman dealt with your first death?". So that's what came to me and I decided to share with you.

I felt inspired after reading **Long Strange Trip by L.** This story is amazing (in my opinion). I have not finished reading (I'm almost done. St. 84 chapters), but the first few wonderful and inspiring chapters. : D :): 3

I decided to post this story in two languages , Portuguese and English. Obviously I do not command the English and used the translator to do the translation. I know that bugs will appear and they will be noticed, but they are the same that come up when I use to read the stories of other amazing authors here in the Forum. Forgive me errors when they arise. Just want to help those who do not have a translator. Do not be hard with me, please. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nightmares<strong>

* * *

><p>- Nooooo!<p>

I wake up screaming.

Racing heart, shortness of breath and profuse sweating down his face. It is night in Metropolis and I have the same nightmare that haunts me for days again.

- The nightmare again ...

I whisper to myself. I'm holding General Zod as hard as I have. He is as strong as I, and I need to try my hardest to pin him.

He wants to deliberately kill innocent people and forced by him as I was to choose, I chose the Earth, humans chose, I chose protects them from my fellow Kryptonians.

Zod wanted to hurt them. Wanted to kill them, just to get to me.

- There was no choice ...

I lower my head and I repeat to myself quietly trying to justify myself.

- There were no other options. I ... I killed him. Took the life of a man ... I know I did the right thing ... I know there was no other means to stop him, but still ... I feel so guilty.

I get up slowly and go to the window and watch the city briefly.

- It does not matter! What's done can not be changed, but I promise myself I will not take this decision again. I will not kill again. I'll find a way, maybe a possibility that has not seen before. Everyone has the right to live and I can not repeat my mistake. I can not!

I realize that my night ended. I will not get to sleep. Faster than the speed of sound I shower, change my clothes and go out with my uniform to ensure that ordinary people will sleep safe. They trust me and I will not disappoint them.

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Pesadelos<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens Superman. Esta história foi escrita apenas para diversão e não estou lucrando nada com isso.

**N / A:** Este é o meu segundo Superman fic. Esta história é inspirada no final do filme **Man Of Steel.** Eu pensei "como é que Superman tratou sua primeira morte?". Então é isso que veio até mim e eu decidi compartilhar com vocês.

Senti-me inspirado depois de ler **Long Strange Trip** **by L.** Essa história é incrível (na minha opinião). Eu não terminei de ler (eu estou quase terminando. São 84 capítulos), mas os primeiros capítulos são maravilhosos e inspiradores. : D :) :3

Eu decidi postar esta história em duas línguas, português e inglês. Obviamente eu não comandar o Inglês e usou o tradutor para fazer a tradução. Eu sei que os erros vão aparecer e eles vão ser notado, mas eles são os mesmos que surgem quando eu uso para ler as histórias de outros autores incríveis aqui no fórum. Perdoem-me os erros quando eles surgem. Só quero ajudar aqueles que não têm um tradutor. Não seja duro comigo, por favor. Espero que você goste.

* * *

><p>- Nãooooo!<p>

Eu acordo gritando.

Coração acelerado, respiração ofegante e suor abundante escorrendo pelo rosto. É noite em Metrópolis e eu tenho o mesmo pesadelo que me assombra há dias mais uma vez.

- O pesadelo novamente...

Eu sussurro para mim mesmo. Eu estou segurando o general Zod com toda força que tenho. Ele é tão forte quanto eu, e preciso me esforçar ao máximo para imobilizá-lo.

Ele quer matar pessoas inocentes deliberadamente e quanto fui forçado por ele a escolher, eu escolhi a Terra, escolhi os humanos, eu escolhi protege-los de meus conterrâneos criptonianos.

Zod queria feri-los. Queria matá-los, só para me atingir.

- Não havia escolha...

Eu abaixo a cabeça e repito para mim mesmo baixinho tentando me justificar.

- Não havia outras opções. Eu... Eu o matei. Tirei a vida de um homem... Sei que eu fiz a coisa certa... Sei que não havia outro meio de impedi-lo, mas... ainda assim me sinto tão culpado.

Eu me levanto lentamente e vou até a janela e observo a cidade por alguns instantes.

- Não importa! O que está feito não pode ser mudado, mas eu prometo a mim mesmo que não tomarei esta decisão novamente. Não vou matar novamente. Vou procurar um meio, talvez uma possibilidade que não tenha visto antes. Todos tem o direito de viver e eu não posso repetir meu erro. Não posso!

Percebo que minha noite acabou. Não vou mais conseguir dormir. Mais rápido que a velocidade do som eu tomo banho, troco de roupa e saio com meu uniforme para garantir que as pessoas comuns dormirão seguras. Elas confiam em mim e eu não vou decepcioná-las.

**FIM**


End file.
